


The Stars Shine To Mock Us

by PorcelainSpider



Category: Johnny the Homicidal Maniac
Genre: Angst, Blood and Gore, Horror, M/M, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:48:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28165020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PorcelainSpider/pseuds/PorcelainSpider
Summary: Nny left his old shack, and everything else behind.And everyONE else.Including the doughboys...
Relationships: Psycho-Doughboy/Mr.Eff
Kudos: 4





	The Stars Shine To Mock Us

It was dark. Cold. Empty. _Silent_. The house of 777 had never been an exactly ‘lively’ place, but since the man who lived there had forsaken it, the shack that hid so many gruesome acts was abandoned. The echoing screams from the dreaded basement had long since died down, as all and any victims left chained up there had either starved, or fallen ill from infections.

Despite this, the wall remained wet.

Yes, although the homicidal maniac known as Johnny C. had deserted this awful place long ago, someone was still painting the cursed wall with what coagulated blood remained.

Two bodies, stabbed against a wall on the first floor, were assumed to be dead. They had thought this, too, whilst in in the depths of the darkness, losing all sense of self they had gained over the years. That is… until they woke up.

Psycho-Doughboy and Mr.Fuck, the incarnations of Nny’s twisted inner workings, who gained too much self-awareness for their own good. By the power of the one they simply deemed as their ‘Master’, the ghoulish repainted styrofoam dolls were slowly, but surely, given life. For the sole purpose of freeing said master… the monster behind the wall.

It _did_ escape… before Johnny, a **wastelock** , died from a gunshot wound. His demise and return had reset the world, and supposedly, rid the house of their master. If that were the case though, then why were the doughboys not gone as well? They weren’t dead, not at all. In fact… the two were far more alive than they’d ever been. Both doughboys awoke to find not only the knives gone from their bodies, but said bodies were no longer styrofoam and paint. They were flesh and blood like any other living creature.

D-boy had fallen into utter despair over this. He was so close to his own ending, only to be pulled back into the world alive and well. He had since sealed himself from his counterpart and anything else that wanted to remind him of that fact, in the only bedroom the household had. Mr.Eff, however, bothered with more ‘productive’ things… or so he claimed. Keeping the wall thickly painted with the chunky dark blood that remained within the recently (and _not_ so recently) deceased victims. Whether the wall monster truly did remain inside of the wall or not, it kept him occupied. If it was still trapped, then he was doing his new, fully-functioning body good by keeping the wretched thing down there. If not, well, at least it gave him something to do. As much as he’d like to, he couldn’t exactly wander around outside, still looking like a horrific pillsbury doughboy. So for now Eff kept to himself, staying entertained with the television, and draining the rest of the bodies.

There was very little to do, honestly, but Eff did what he could as he prepared himself for the night he’d have to go out and replace those corpses. He was just a tad taller now, stronger too, but he was still unsure how he’d go about killing a human. Perhaps an animal would do for starters, like a stray cat or wandering small dog, but he remained indoors for the month they had lived again, regardless.

Ah, yes… _They_ … At the very back of his mind, Eff did wonder how well his previous partner was holding up. He hadn’t heard from the other doughboy since… well, since they returned. If he had a sliver of care for his older partner, he might’ve even been a little worried about him.

The door to the bedroom was locked. It had been since the two opened their eyes and split off. The previous-headvoice sat against the back of the bed, face placed in his hands. He had barely moved the whole time he’d been in here, aside from shifting positions, and it was taking it’s toll. He was done with the panic of existing again, at least for now, but he could not rest. He wanted to at this point, but his newfound body would not let him. Biological red alarms were going off constantly inside him, mainly his stomach wanting him to put food in it. Which he hadn’t… at all. D-boy didn’t want to succumb to such disgusting bodily needs, but with the constant aches within him, and the pounding headache that just wouldn’t cease, his defiance against it all was starting to feel more like the stubbornness of a child. Maybe some sustenance would be worth it, if only to make the nonstop pain calm the fuck down.

Eff was simply watching the television again, he had been channel-surfing for hours now, when he heard a noise that wasn’t coming from the bright box. Perked up and looked around almost like a startled animal, he turned the TV off as he heard the slow creaking of a door open. There was nobody alive in the basement to escape, leaving him with the only answer.

“… D-boy?”

The weary doughboy made his way out to the living room, clumsy as can be from fatigue. Eff hopped off of the couch and inched towards him. “… Mr. Eff.” was all D-boy muttered, as the two locked eyes for the first time in what felt like forever. Looking the other over, it was clear to Eff that D-boy hadn’t even tried to sneak out of the room, he straight up stayed in there for a month. His blue, spiral eyes were practically as red as Eff’s from popped veins, his legs trembled trying to hold him up, and he absolutely smelled of death. That was saying something, all things considered.

“Long time no see, huh?” Eff said, chuckling a little as D-boy leaned against the wall for support. “Wow, you really did a number on yourself. I’m surprised you’re even alive!” He continued, placing his hands on his hips as he watched the other struggling to move along.

D-boy groaned, he didn’t have it in him to listen to Eff’s snide remarks. In fact, he barely caught anything Eff had said. He blinked a few times, his vision beginning to disorientate his steps. His legs felt like jello wobbling beneath him. Getting up was a bad idea, almost as much as leaving the room. He should’ve just let himself rot away into bones. If he had bones. He really didn’t want to think about that.

“Are you really that tired? Haven’t you slept enough?” Eff asked in a mocking tone. “D-boy? Hey, are you even listening-” His jeering was cut short as D-boy lost his footing. Eff watched as D-boy fell to the floor, his head practically bouncing off of the wooden boards. The doughboy tried to mouth a few words, before his half-lidded eyes closed completely. Eff’s already simmering smirk was wiped off as dark blood began to leak out of D-boy’s black lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact! This will be a sorta-kinda prequel to my other fanfic, Acrimony Moon.  
> Thankfully you won't have to read either to understand the other. Woo!


End file.
